Ed,Edd n Eddy Monster Edventure
'' Ed,Edd n Eddy Monster Edventure ''is a 3D platforming game for Nintendo 3DS,PSP,PS3,Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii. Plot Eddy is delighted that he,the Eds and the Cul-de-sac gang are finally going on a vacation. His hopes are dashed, however, when he learns that rather than Tahiti or England, their destination is a 'stupid, old castle in the middle of nowhere'. Double Dee reminds him that they had to accompany him on this journey to hear the reading of his uncle's will and that Eddy actually agreed to go while he wasn't paying attention, emphasising the value of friendship. After becoming frightened of his surroundings, and the door of the castle being opened by a mysterious figure, Eddy passed out.Eddy is awoken by Ed, Double Dee,Jonny and Jimmy, in some sort of underground laboratory. Double Dee explains that the laboratory belonged to his deceased uncle, and that after Eddy fainted the group of kids was ambushed and many of them transformed into monsters by the castle's 'evil energy'. In addition, the castle’s energy has begun to permeate the nearby village, causing it to become twisted and evil. Eddy asks what can be done, and Double Dee presents him, Ed, Jonny, and Jimmy with special ‘Power Gloves’ that takes evil from monsters and stores it in a backpack. He also adds that he modefied their costumes from Ed,Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. ''The Eds,Jimmy and Jonny go on their way to collect evil energy from the village and try to save the other kids from being monsters forever. Able to travel wherever they please using the ‘Hub’ (a portal to all the areas of the village) as long as he has collected enough evil energy,Next, The Eds,Jimmy ,and Jonny venture into the outskirts of the village, nicknamed ‘The Deadlands’, where they encounters villainous pirates and reanimated skeletons. able to advance to the forests around the village known as ‘Neverleave Forest’. After avoiding falling prey to transmogrified hunters and evil pumpkin farmers,Ed must fight his own little sister Sarah to save her from an eternity as 'The Vampiressessess'.After Sarah acts ungreatful towards Ed,he snaps at her causing her to push Ed into a river.The evil energy in the river turns Ed into a giant version of Edzilla prompting Edd,Jimmy,Eddy,and Jonny to defeat him and transform him back to his normal self.Having done this, the Eds,Jimmy,and Jonny moves into the river-dwelling and Arab quarters of the village before doing away with the fearsome 'Headless Kevin', who transforms back into Kevin.With over half the village now saved and purified, The Eds,Jonny,and Jimmy move into Madness Marsh, a treacherous region of the village which is home to its heavily armed hiking community. The Eds,Jimmy and Jonny dispatch them in short order and comes to face the fearsome 'Nazzdusa' and initiates her transformation back into Nazz. Having now gained access to the village’s more mountainous regions, The Eds,Jimmy,and Jonny battle through what is locally called ‘The Whatsamatterhorn’, defeating all manner of foes including a group of violent monks and they soon encounter 'The Were-Rolf' and 'Franken-Plank' and transform them back into Rolf and Plank. Having saved their friends and believing their journey to be complete,The Eds,Jimmy,and Jonny return to the centre of the castle only to find one final enemy awaiting him – Edd's uncle himself. In a scene reminiscent of The Phantom of the Opera, Edd turns his uncle’s projectiles against him and finally lays his mad soul to rest. Having achieved all this in such a short space of time, Eddy succumbs to another faint.He is awoken, once again, by Ed. This time, however, all the other kids are with him and seemingly unchanged. He is also lying in the hallway of the Castle itself, where the butler (the figure who opened the door) has led the group of kids. Eddy exclaims that he has had the most amazing dream and describes his,Edd,Ed,Jimmy,and Jonny's adventure to all those present, who assure him it was indeed a dream. However, as he and the group ascend the stairs and pass a painting of Edd's late Uncle, the painting appears to move and say ‘shush’ to The Eds,Jimmy,and Jonny, indicating their adventure may well have been something more than a dream after all. Heroes *'Eddy - As Zombie Elvis,Eddy can take his head off and throw it to hit long-range targets and hit locks. *'Edd - '''As the Bubonic Plague, Double Dee can shrink his enemies and use his hat to glide through the air for long periods. *'Ed - 'As Lothar,Ed's spatula can use the power of thunder and can use his strength to break through walls and smash enemies. *'Jimmy - 'As an alien,Jimmy can use his ray gun to destroy his enemies and can perform agile moves. *'Jonny - 'As a spider,Jonny can climb walls and use a spray-can full of spider webs to jump on and is able to jump further than the other boys. Monsters *'The Vampiressessess ' *'Headless Kevin *'Were-Rolf' *'Franken-Plank' *'Nazzdusa' *'Edzilla' *'Kanker Witches '(3DS only) *'Edd's Uncle' Quotes *'Eddy: '"I can't believe we're finally going on vacation! England,Tokyo,Tahiti! The exotic ports of call and we're not even going to those places instead we're going to a stupid old castle in the middle of nowhere!" *'Edd: '"But Eddy,we had to come here for the reading of my late uncle's will and besides,you agreed to come remember?" *'Eddy: '"I didn't agree to come here! You don't have evidence!" *'Edd: '"Actually Eddy,I hid a camera during home room the day you agreed in case of a scenerio like this." out a TV and turns it on.The screen shows Eddy reading a magezine.Double Dee walks up to him. *'Edd: '"Hey Eddy?" *'Eddy 'paying attention':' ''"Yeah ?" *'Edd: "Me, Ed and the others are going on vacation to hear the reading of my uncle's will.You wanna come?" *'''Eddy ''paying attention : '"Sure,whatever." Dee puts away the TV ''"Why did you film that?" *'Edd: '"It's what friends do." *'Jimmy: '"Eddy?" ''slaps Eddy back and forth *'Jonny: '"Breathe darn you!" *'Edd: '"Jonny you're not helping!" shakes Eddy '' *'Ed: '"Free my friend demon from the nether regions!" ''punches Ed in the face ''"Hi Eddy!" *'Eddy: '"Enough Lumpy,I'm awake! Where am I anyway?" *'Edd: '"Well Eddy,we're here in my uncle's secret lab plus the good news is that you,me,Ed,Jimmy and Jonny escaped safely." *'Eddy: '"What's the bad news?" *'Edd: '"The bad news is that Nazz,Sarah,Rolf,Kevin,and Plank were turned into hideous monsters." *'Eddy: '"Well,then let's end the game here." ''goodbye ''"Goodnight everybody!" ''end credits begin to roll Double Dee breaks through them *'Edd: '"No no,we're not ending the game here yet!" credit pops up that says "Party Pooper" ''"I saw that!" *'The Vampiressessess: '"ED! Grr...you may be brainless but soon you'll be bloodless!" *'Ed: '"RELEASE MY BABY SISTER YOU VAMPIRESSESSESS!" *'Eddy: '"That is your sister stupid!" *'Sarah: '"ED! What the heck are we doing here in the forrest?! Grr..when we get home,I'm telling mom!" *'Ed: ''Screaming "THAT'S IT!" ''reached his boiling point after many years he charges at Sarah '' "I've had it up to here with you and your bad mood!" *'Sarah: '''Frightend: ''"Ed,you're scaring me!" ''Ed into the river *'Eddy: '"Wow.I haven't seen Lumpy that angry since he had that pebble stuck in his shoe" *'Jimmy: '"Sarah, I think you killed him." river starts to glow green and starts bubbling *'Jonny: '"I don't think so guys.Look!" *'Edzilla: '"RAH! I AM A MONSTER!!" *'Jimmy: '"Oh fudge-doodle." *'Eddy: '''Here we go again." *'Headless Kevin: '"Not bad.For a bunch of dorks! You might've beaten that loud mouthed vampiress but you still gotta go through me!" *'Eddy: '"Bring it on you headless chump!" *'Kanker Witches: '"Double double toil and trouble,now you three are in trouble." *'Eddy: '"What the heck are you three doing in this game?" *'Witch Marie: '"Eh, Cartoon Network said they'd pay us if we appeared in this version as witches." *'Jonny: '"What's that Franken-Plank?" *'Jimmy: '"What did he say Jonny?" *'Jonny: '"Franken-Plank says 'Prepare to die!'.Wait,you can't say that." Trivia *Most of the characters reprise their roles from ''Ed,Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. *Eddy references ''Little Boy Ed ''when Ed snaps at Sarah *The Were-Rolf boss fight music is an instrumental of "That's My Horse". Additionally, during the fight Rolf and Ed say "That's My Horse" when attacking each other. Heroes Gallery 586px-Dented_stopsign.jpg|Ed's Lothar Costume 591px-The_Bulbonic_Plauge.jpg|Double Dee's Bubonic Plague costume 594px-Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Eddy's Zombie Elvis costume 591px-Little_alien.jpg|Jimmy's Alien costume 591px-Johnny.jpg|Jonny's Spider costume Monster Gallery 592px-The_vampiressessess.jpg|The Vampiressessess 588px-The_headless_horseman.jpg|The Headless Kevin 589px-Wolf.jpg|Were-Rolf 594px-Frankenplank.jpg|Franken-Plank 592px-Medusa.jpg|Nazzdusa Category:Games Category:Video game